Smooth As Silk
by Unknown Writer of Love 2
Summary: Miku and Luka head back to the dressing room after a show to have a little bit of fun after a horrible audience put a damper on the performance. Little did they know that they would disrupt someone who would soon walk in and join in. This is no longer a oneshot, but still contains lemons. MikuxLukaxKaito.


**Just something that I needed to get the fuck out of my system and let you know that I'm not dead. I have offered up this threesome lemon for your enjoyment, satisfaction, and reassurance that I'm gonna find out a way to revive my ideas for my other fics.**

* * *

**Smooth As Silk **

"What a fucking horrible audience!" Luka Megurine slammed the doors behind her as she lay down on the white silk sheets of the dressing room bed. Miku Hatsune was in the bathroom, tasking herself with removing her makeup from her face before taking a shower.

"What makes you say that? I thought they were pretty good," Miku shouted at her.

"You're not the one who's in the background half the time. I have absolutely nothing against you, but these people were talking shit to me because they were drunk off their asses and wanted to see your panties on the big screen," Luka growled. She eyed a glass decanter of 30-year-old Macallan next to a flower vase full of lilies upon a hardwood coffee table stand and stood up. She walked to the bar nearby, took an old-fashioned glass from behind the bar, filled it with ice, and sat down on the couch. Luka reached over, uncorked the decanter of scotch and poured herself a double before taking a sip.

Miku emerged from the bathroom nude, except for a white shower towel covering her genitalia and breasts. Even without the tons of makeup she wore on stage, she was still a gorgeous woman. Moving herself over to the enormous bureau, Miku opened the drawer on the very bottom and pulled out some civilian clothing, along with a pair of her favorite underwear: blue and white shimapan. Miku let the towel fall to the ground and continued to talk to Luka while getting dressed.

"You could have it worse. I don't even think the crowd even noticed Kaito Shion," Miku said, not even stopping to look at Luka, who seemed very content to stare at Miku's naked ass anyways.

Luka took another sip of her glass of scotch.

"Go on..." Luka muttered, and Miku continued her train of thoughts.

"All of the idols working in the employ of Crypton have to know each other very well, especially when we go on the Exhibition World Tour. Problem is, I don't know him very well. He's handsome, and seems very cheerful and happy to be where he is now. I get the sense that he's kind of pure and innocent. That's what I can guess from watching from afar..."

Miku was struck out of her mind when a loud drunken yell echoed throughout the dressing room.

"Miku, I'm frickin' horny!" Luka slurred drunkenly at Miku, "And he sounds like a pretty good catch right now."

"We can do that to him when you're sober. We can fuck now in this dressing room, if it'll get you to shut up," Miku told her.

"Sure...whatevs...let's fuck now!" Luka consented.

Miku sighed before stopping herself in the process of getting dressed and stripped back down to nudity. Turning around, she tackled Luka onto the bed. Miku pressed her lips against Luka's before Luka deepened the kiss and stuck her tongue into Miku's mouth. Their tongues battled inside each other's mouths and they both began to sweat heavily with arousal.

Miku pulled out of the kiss and immediately took off the blue sparkling minidress that clung to Luka's shapely figure, leaving her in her lily white lace bra and panties. Miku smiled and continued the fiercely intense kiss as they rolled around on the bed of the dressing room. Luka felt the contact of Miku's silky-smooth fair skin against her own. Miku felt Luka's larger F-cup breasts pressing tightly against her smaller DD-cup breasts.

Miku reached around to Luka's back and unbuckled the white bra, which revealed her large breasts. Luka's peach-colored nipples were semi-erect, so Miku moved her mouth down towards her right breast and began to tease the nipple with her tongue. Luka let out an audible groan of pleasure as Miku swirled her tongue around her areola.

Luka began to return the favor by reaching her arm down and fingering Miku's vagina, who immediately took her mouth off of Luka's breast and moaned. Miku's head leaned back as she moaned, her face blushing red.

Luka took off her panties and positioned herself into the scissor position against Miku. Miku loudly moaned again when her shaved womanhood made contact with Luka's and Miku immediately became more wet than she was before. Luka smirked before starting to thrust against Miku's vagina.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin mixed with erotic moans and groans echoed throughout the room.

"Uh...ah...yah...mmmh..."

"Unnngh...ah...oh, yeah...it feels so good!"

Suddenly, a knock at the door was heard, which the two lovers didn't hear over the sounds of sex.

The door opened and Kaito Shion stepped through into the dressing room, rubbing his tired eyes. Miku and Luka immediately took noticed and stared at the intruder.

"Could you keep it down? Me and Len are trying to slee-" Kaito interrupted himself when he saw the two girls actions, who stared at him as he stared back in shock and embarrassment. Kaito's face turned as red as a tomato.

Miku stared at what Kaito was wearing. He was dressed in blue-and-white-striped silk pajamas, fully covered by a jacket-and-trouser ensemble.

_ He looks so childish and innocent in those pajamas, but he's got such a handsome, mature body and face...it's making me even more horny, _she thought.

"I-I-I'll be leaving..." Kaito stuttered as he turned around before he felt a large amount of pressure on the back of his pajamas and soon found himself laying face-up on the dressing room bed, staring up at two pairs of desiring, lustful eyes and lying under the shadows of the nude bodies of Miku and Luka. Kaito felt his face burning up as he blushed even harder.

_Oh, my...that flustered face is so cute...__like a pure and innocent angel..._, Luka thought to herself.

"Um...I've never had sex before...if that's what you're thinking of doing to me...sorry."

Luka smirked at this remark before reaching towards the buttons on the pajama jacket and undoing them slowly and carefully, revealing his surprisingly muscular and toned torso and limbs. Luka removed the jacket and threw it aside, leaving Kaito completely barechested. Miku smiled at Kaito's fair skin and ran her hands down his defined pecs and rock-hard 6-pack abs before dragging her bare breasts and erect nipples across it seductively.

Luka moved her head next to Kaito's ear. Kaito smelled a bit of alcohol on her breath, which came as a shock to him.

"If you want to know, I'll show you how; you're my angel, you know?" Luka whispered into Kaito's ear, before taking a small nibble on his earlobe.

"Y-Yes, Mistress..." Kaito stuttered submissively.

"First, let's start out with a nice and gentle kiss..."

Luka pressed her lips against Kaito's while Miku pressed her breasts against Luka's back while kissing her neck and reaching in front of Luka to massage her breasts, causing Luka to moan into the kiss with Kaito.

Luka slid her tongue inside Kaito's mouth and quickly took over his mouth. His timid tongue was no match for the forceful advances of her tongue, and he quickly closed his blue eyes and let himself be absorbed into the kiss.

_Mmmph...mmm...chu...mwah...mmmm...mmmph_

After a few minutes of Luka making out with Kaito, Miku tapped Luka on the shoulder.

"Hey, can I have a turn with him?" Miku asked.

"Sure, after I remove something here..." Luka did not turn away from Kaito.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Kaito asked hesistantly.

"Just wait...I'll be removing your trousers now...be calm," Luka responded to his question.

Luka took a strong grip upon Kaito's pajama bottoms and pulled them down forcefully, revealing his dark blue boxer shorts underneath. Luka smiled and caressed his torso one last time before swapping positions with Miku, pressing and dragging her breasts around Miku's back while squeezing and massaging her breasts.

Miku massaged Kaito's chest before wrapping her arms around his back and sliding her tongue into his mouth. This time, he put up more resistance, so the two tongues battled inside each other's mouths while Miku moaned from the pressure of Luka's breasts and nipples rubbing upon her back and the massaging of her own, but eventually Miku's tongue won out against Kaito's and traveled throughout his mouth.

Miku noticed that Kaito's penis was beginning to bulge through his boxers and she smirked with delight after pulling out of the kiss.

"Luka, I'm going to take off his final garment," Miku announced.

Luka nodded and continued her actions while Miku reached her hand down towards the elastic waistband and pulled down hard to reveal Kaito's semi-erect, impressively large manhood.

Luka looked at it and smirked. She removed herself from Miku's back and moved herself onto Kaito's chest. Miku pulled back and straddled Kaito's groin, barely touching his penis with her vulva. Kaito gulped with nervousness.

The two girls on top of Kaito embraced each other's silky-smooth nude bodies and their tongues tangled. Their breasts moulded together as they french-kissed, tongues freely tangled in the space between their lips. Miku moved her hand down to squeeze Luka's ass, causing her to moan into the kiss.

Kaito's penis grew harder as the two girls made out with each other on top of him. He blushed with embarrassment as it grew to it's full length, which the two kissing girls soon took notice of.

They separated, leaving a string of saliva behind. Miku moved herself so she had Kaito's shaft between her breasts while Luka turned around and sat on his face, putting him face to face with her vagina.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you to stick your tongue into the hole right in front of you," Luka told Kaito sweetly, who did as he told. He nervously stuck his tongue towards Luka's vagina, who let out an audible groan of pleasure and climaxed onto Kaito's tongue. Kaito tasted and swallowed Luka's juices, which tasted surprisingly good.

Suddenly, Kaito felt a rush of pleasure and moaned as Miku began to move her large, soft breasts up and down the length of his shaft, occasionally licking the tip of his penis and pressing her breasts even tighter against his manhood. His face turned even more red and felt hotter than ever before.

Kaito let out a massively loud moan as he ejaculated from the actions that Miku had been doing to him. Semen flowed out of his penis, which Miku and Luka quickly rushed to lap up from around and on his penis.

After the girls lapped up Kaito's semen, they immediately positioned themselves on top of each other so that Miku's vagina was facing outwards, wet and ready to be penetrated.

"Start thrusting into my vagina, Kaito..." Miku moaned.

Luka and Miku's breasts pressed against each other as Miku began to kiss and lick Luka's neck, with Luka moaning in response. Kaito paused nervously as he took in what he was supposed to do. Slowly and carefully, he inserted his manhood inside Miku's vagina and waited for her response. Miku yelped in shock a bit, before turning around and nodded for him to continue what he was doing.

Kaito started thrusting into Miku's womanhood, repeatedly slamming into her G-spot, causing her to scream out in pleasure as the good feeling ran through her. Luka began to tease Miku's breasts again with both her hands and tongue, causing her even more pleasurable sensations.

"Unh..anh...aaah...reagh...oh...fucking...yeah!"

"Agh...naaah...uwaah...it...feels really...good!"

Kaito continued to thrust into Miku's tight vagina, which contracted even tighter onto his penis. Miku's moans began to become screams as she reached her climax and her womanhood became sopping wet as she orgasmed and came.

Still, Kaito had not orgasmed himself. So he continued thrusting into Miku's vagina, until he cried out in pleasure as he came inside of her vagina, squirting a laminar stream of cum inside of her.

Kaito finished and removed his shaft from inside of her, causing her to sigh in relief. She rolled over and relaxed her muscles, looking to the side so she could watch Luka and Kaito have sex.

Luka lay down on the white silk sheets of the dressing room bed and spread her legs to reveal a soaking wet pussy. She beckoned Kaito, who stepped forwards and watched Luka wrap her legs around him, positioning him right in front of her womanhood.

Kaito took a deep breath to recover a bit from exhaustion, and then inserted himself into Luka and began thrusting. The pink-haired girl pressed her lips against Kaito and snaked her hands around his back, sliding her tongue into his mouth and letting him take it over.

"Yess...baby...fuckin' hell...that feels so good!...Anh...yeah!"

"I'm almost...there...aghannngh! Unh...ahh!"

Kaito sped up his thrusts and Luka started to scream into his mouth with pleasure as he repeatedly slammed into her g-spot. Miku smirked as she started fingering herself due to the arousing sight before her.

Finally, Kaito's face went bright red and his head leaned backwards as he came into Luka. Luka's toes scrunched together as she felt an orgasmic feeling rush throughout every part of her body.

Kaito ejected his penis from Luka's womanhood, and lay back down upon the bed, exhausted from the experience of his first time. He blushed nervously from this realization, looked to the side and found himself face to face with his boxer shorts, which he grabbed and hastily put them on.

Tired, he took a deep breath and relaxed again.

Miku and Luka took a place at his left and right sides, respectively. Kaito tentatively put his arms around their nude bodies, and they pressed themselves closer to him in response. They began to massage his bare chest, sometimes licking his nipples, kissing his skin, nuzzling against his chest, or pulling each other into a deep kiss.

"W-was I any good?" Kaito asked.

Luka and Miku giggled.

"Yeah, you were amazing," Luka commented.

"Indeed you were," Miku responded.

Kaito could feel exhaustion washing over him, and closed his eyes. Soon he was fast asleep, and Miku and Luka followed soon after.


End file.
